


Nothing else matters

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fingering, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen don't have much of a care for anything really - except for each other.</p>
<p>(Sex in the school's chem lab ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so I have no idea if this is good or not but when I wrote it, it somehow made sense and seemed like a good idea so there ya go!
> 
> Btw, they're both probably around 16/17 years old in this fic so if you have a problem with underage consensual sex, stop readin' about now.

Jared enjoys school.  
It may sound weird, especially since he’s your average high school jock with more brain than others of his kind, most of the time.   
But it’s true.  
He enjoys walking along the hallway, the group of weirdos he’s come to call his best friend’s over the past two years by his side, allowing him to block out the rest of the bunch of pubescent teenagers that love to be loud and scream around – especially when Jared’s stuck with an hangover from the day before.   
He enjoys talking to his favourite teachers that pay him more respect than the other kids, knowing that he won’t blurt out annoying unfunny comments during class all the time.  
Most of all, he enjoys Jensen.  
Jensen, with the freckles sprinkled all over his handsome fucking face like fairy dust, Jensen with his dark roots and blonde ends, Jensen with the wake green eyes that draw you in as soon as you dare to look directly into them – Jensen, who manages to make the typical high school experience Jared would normally have to endure, lovable.   
Jensen, who waits for him every Monday after Bio, with a coffee and warm smile to accompany the two of them as they make their way further down the hallway, to end up somewhere entangled in each other under Jared’s sheets.   
Today is no different on that account.  
Jared breaks into a massive smile the second he catches sight of Jensen as he’s leaning against a locker, arms coming to wrap themselves around his boyfriend’s frame, chuckling.   
“Happy to see me?”  
“Course. Even though that’s not that much of an achievement, since anyone is better than Mr. Mayer’s ugly face.”  
“Shut up, you fucking dig my face.”  
Jared grins, bumping against Jensen as they turn to walk.  
“Yeah, that too.”  
They exchange quick smiles, Jensen’s eyes wrinkling around the edges with affection Jared would love to drown in – affection that he gives back freely and as often and much as possible, arm coming to entangle itself with Jensen’s, swinging back and forth.  
Other students don’t pay them much attention – the two of them have been going out for over a year now, and with the whole ‘I like you and we love to eye-fuck in the hallway but are too scared to admit to it’ before that, no body is struck by their constant PDA anymore.  
Not that they’d mind, particularly.  
Jared and Jensen are not the type to actually give a crap about what others have to say about their lives or what goes on with them – why would they?  
Raised by parents who couldn’t care less for their children, they share that certain feeling of abandonment and the immediate self-defence in sight of strangers that comes with it – some would argue that that’s what makes them the exceptionally good team that they are.   
And so they just grin at anyone who dares giving them the stink-eye from the side of the hallway, enjoy sticking it to homophobic little shits – even though their school gladly doesn’t have many of those anyway.  
“Your place or mine?”  
“Neither. I have a plan.”  
“Oh. Should I be scared?”  
“Naturally.”  
Jared smiles to himself as Jensen tugs at his hand and he shovels along happily, almost blindly following his boyfriend along.  
They wouldn’t be able to be categorized as ‘bad boys’ – apart from the fact that that title is just dumb, it also just wouldn’t fit.   
They do their school work, get some good but more bad grades, worry about colleges and future problems that could occur from their general laziness, like to go out and party with their ‘gang’ and skip classes a few times – nothing major.   
They don’t completely discard the rules, they just like overlooking them at times.  
No one has a problem with that – not even the teachers that don’t bother to lift their heads when the pair strolls by, Jared slowly figuring out what Jensen could be planning on doing. When they reach the empty chem lab, he can’t help but chuckle.  
“Oh wow Jenny, what could you possibly want to do in an empty classroom that can be locked from the inside?”  
Jensen cocks him a grin over the shoulder, before pushing the door open and leading his boyfriend inside.   
“Dunno, you tell me.”  
Nothing has to be told.  
It’s a routine they have, a way of relieving the stress Mondays generally bring with them and they haven’t bothered changing that ever since it was established around 10 months ago – they go home, to either of the guy’s places, before participating in what the Westboro Baptist church would call ‘the devil’s work’.   
In short – they fuck.  
And since that ritual hadn’t been broken, Jared figures that it wouldn’t now.   
This is a way of changing things up and fuck if there is one thing better than fucking in the comfortable bed of one’s home, it’s fucking somewhere where you honestly aren’t supposed to do it.  
He spares Jensen the trouble of closing and locking the door behind them, grinning widely as he turns back around, coming to stand between where Jensen sits on the teacher’s desk, legs slightly parted.  
“Well if you want to do what I wanna do, then I say we get on board with it.”  
Jensen hums, noise coming from somewhere low in his throat, sending shivers down Jared’s spine as he inches closer, standing between his boyfriend’s thighs and striving off the warmth the contact gives him.   
His hands come to find the sides of Jensen’s face, cupping the soft cheeks gently whilst he bends down, locking their lips in a kiss conveying all the stress of the day.   
If Jared had to choose between this and everything else – his family’s love, better grads, a free ride to college, the dog he’s wanted for about four years now – his judgement would always fall on what he has right here, right between Jensen’s legs, right with the contact of his lips and hands which come to roam Jared’s sides.   
The bell rings – the sound of students spilling back into classrooms to attend their afternoon classes, the sound of the hallway slowly emptying itself until nothing but still air is left in the space which was crowded and loud only moments ago.  
Jared takes this as his queue to move further, his right hand wandering down the expand of his boyfriend’s throat, squeezing gently before occupying himself with the task of creeping underneath the fabric of Jensen’s shirt, lifting it up as he goes.  
Air is huffed against his lip, Jensen’s mouth curling up in a smirk as his Metallica tee ends up somewhere on the floor next to them, nipples immediately hardening at the cold air hitting them, transforming them into perky buds, standing up proudly against goose bump-ridden skin.   
“Fuck Jay…”  
It’s a soft whisper near Jared’s ear as he bends down further, thumb of his left hand toying with Jensen’s bottom lip as his own mouth latches around his boyfriend’s nipple, sucking and nibbling gently, all the shyness he had once possessed gone, left somewhere with his care for the world at the foot of his bed so many months ago.  
Why would he need anything when he’s got Jensen writhing and spasming around him, tiny little noises filling the electric air around them, urging Jared to go further, to bring even more pleasure to his boyfriend.  
“Like that? Like that baby?”  
Jensen loves his nipples to be played with.  
And Jared loves catering to his needs, sparking on his own little obsession with the small buds, red and angry as he lets go of them, a string of saliva attaching his tongue to Jensen’s skin.   
But he wants more.  
And so he continues, tongue trailing along until it dips into the crease of Jensen’s belly button, moving to the fine brunet hairs at the end of his torso.  
“Come on Jay…come on…”  
A hand tangles itself into Jared’s hair, pulling at the soft strands, urging him on to go even lower – Jared complies happily, both hands coming to open the button of Jensen’s jeans, pulling the zipper down as well as the fabric until it pools loosely around his boyfriend’s knees.  
He’s crouched down now, thighs almost trembling with effort, but he ignores it, almost strives off of it, pulling the elastic band of Jensen’s boxer briefs down further, mouth watering at the sight in front of him.  
“Little impatient today, are we?”  
He chuckles, gripping the base of his boyfriend’s cock gently, wetting his lips before leaning forward and attaching them to the head, suckling into the slit and loving the mewls and grunts Jensen lets out above him.  
“Fuck off and keep sucking.”  
He commands through gritted teeth, pushing Jared further down, forcing him to open his mouth compliantly.   
If you saw them out and about together, you probably wouldn’t guess just how submissive Jared loved to get in the bedroom – wouldn’t guess from the boisterous voice and puppy-attitude, from the energy radiation off the 6’’ boy.  
But Jensen knows.  
He knows because he encourages it, been from the first day, ever since Jared confessed to wanting to be handled a bit more roughly when it came to sex – and right now, he loves it just the same, pushing his boyfriend down the way he knows he likes it, still listening to Jared, listening for a sign of serious distress of uncomfortableness – nothing comes.   
Jared gags around his cock, but he’s practices at home in secret (the poor banana really had been through some shit) so he’s capable of pushing himself further, lips stretching around the base with a moan vibrating through him.  
When he’s suddenly pulled off, he complies happily as Jensen manhandles him onto his front, changing their positions from one second to the other.  
He gets off on the strength that seeps through Jensen’s hands in moments like these, could do this all day, till the end of fucking time.  
There’s weight applied to his back, crushing him into the surface of the teacher’s desk and he lets out a string of moans at the hand tearing down his jeans, not losing a single second before fingertips probe between his cheeks.  
“Fuck fuck fuck yeah…”  
His eyes flutter shut as Jensen’s finger edges itself inside, wet from saliva he had probably applied during their manoeuvre, pushing and pushing until Jared can feel the stretch of his boyfriend’s knuckle within himself.  
And it’s so dirty – so fucking dirty, the fact that they’re doing this in a space that’s meant for learning, on the desk meant for the person of authority, with the possibility of being found out just behind that door.  
And they both love it.  
Shamelessly.  
Another finger nudges in, Jared’s lips hanging open in bliss and just the edge of pain, Jensen’s grunts accompanying his own little mewls and tiny sounds.  
“Fuck yeah Jared. Fuck. Doin’ so well baby, so good for me.”  
The weight on his back keeps pressing down, and by the time Jensen has started scissoring him open he’s reduced to keening sounds and moans which he tries holding back through gritted teeth.  
Then the third finger pushes into him, dragging across his inner walls.  
Jared decides he can’t take it anymore.  
“Come on, fuck, Jen- Jen just fuck me already come on, I’m good, I’m ready-y…”  
He pleads, whining high in his throat as Jensen complies, the sound of him spitting into his palm and wetting his dick causing Jared to bite his lip until he’s sure of it bleeding.  
“Ready baby?”  
“Ye-eah.”  
When the head of Jensen’s cock splits Jared apart, he can’t help but cry out in ecstasy, pushing back onto the intrusive member until it’s flush inside him, Jensen’s hips aligned with his ass cheeks, both of them losing themselves in grunts and breathless moans.  
“Fuck feel so good Jay, feels so goddamn good!”  
It’s like a prayer sent Jared’s way, a helpless one as well – but aren’t all prayers just that? Jared couldn’t help that, back when he sat in church, on those agonizingly uncomfortable wooden benches, fiddling with his hands as he tried somehow figuring out how to believe in the stuff the man at the front was preaching, he’d think that.  
He had stopped going to church on Sundays after turning 11, ignoring the anger that his family presented him for that decision – maybe that was the beginning.   
The beginning of Jared’s family not being his family anymore.  
And when he simply told them about his sexuality over the dinner table, he was almost ignorant to the fist his father attempted swinging at him – his brothers were the ones to hold him back, even though the looks they sent his way weren’t anything other than disgusted.   
Jared didn’t give a shit.  
He had Jensen.  
And when Jensen fucked into him, hips snapping forward, his cock pistoling in and out of him like it was the thing he enjoyed doing most (which was actually true), he couldn’t even bring himself to sense the bitterness he normally felt when thinking about his family.   
The people who are supposed to love him.  
Hah.  
Fuck that.  
“S-Shit I’m close, fuck Jay…”  
His thrusts become less sharp but more defined, hips rolling in little 8-motions as their Fuck reaches its end and highpoint – Jared is the one to let go first.  
With a loud grunt and an arch of his spine, he shoots strings of cum against the desk, clutching Jensen’s cock tightly, milking him as he orgasms as well.  
They stay like that, grunting and moaning softly before stilling their movements for another minute or so, coming down from their highs in content bliss.  
“Fuck…”  
No one knows who says it but it doesn’t matter, especially when the weight of Jensen’s body is still heavy against Jared’s back, warming him like a big blanket he would love to keep wrapped around himself all the time.  
“I fucking love you Jay, you know that?”  
Jared chuckles, slowly pushing himself up on the desk, taking Jensen with him.  
“Love you too, you big sap.”

Jared grins to himself as he relaxed into his seat at the back of the classroom.  
Charlie shoots him a half-concerned, half-amused look but he dismisses her with the wave of a hand, looking straight ahead at the teacher’s desk.  
Chemistry sure is a hell of a lot more entertaining now.


End file.
